Thinking
by Broken-and-fallen
Summary: End of Series and some movie spoilers. Ed and Al are restored to normal and are returning to visit an old friend. RoyEd, fluff. One Shot.


When he thinks, is eyes are clouded and gaze far away. It was Scar that once mentioned that Ed's eyes were like Scar's brothers – they look into places that people cannot see. I think he was wrong. Edward's eyes don't gaze where people can't see, he sees the things that people can see but choose to ignore.

Most people spend their life idly, going with the flow, tackling problems when they reach them. It is Edward that is the person who searched for the problems and solves them for the people, without so much as a thank you. He sees the problems with his molten golden eyes, and assesses them. For a moment the wheels in his head turn as he recalls elements and transmutation circles – and he adds them together in a sum that in Edward's case could only result in success.

His eyes cloud and soften, as if he is blocking out the rest of the world and their troubles, and he focuses on the problem he is facing. He is always ignoring the problem that is joined to him however, his automail. The metal limbs that protrude from his flesh and the results of his failed human transmutation. He never complains about them or expresses extreme distaste for them.

He uses them as a morbid reminder of his fatal mistake.

Edward was thinking now, as he stared out the train window, chin propped up on her hand – elbow resting on the windowsill. Alphonse could tell, by the way that his brother's eyes were once again clouded, and a slight frown creased his brow. The train was extremely crowded, and people shared the seats that Alphonse and Edward sat on. People also stood in the corridors of the train, holding onto the train seats as they tried not to topple over.

"Brother" Alphonse hissed quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself, as the train was mostly silent. Edward's eyes moved from facing out the window to his brother, the expression on his face saying 'what?'

"Are you ok?" Alphonse whispered, but the man next to him gave him a scowl, he was trying to sleep and Alphonse hissing was annoying him. Blushing, Alphonse fell silent and resumed watching Edward. His older brother had changed beyond the gate. His golden hair was held in a long ponytail, and he had changed out of his dress shirt and overcoat, changing into a black shirt and jeans, wearing a red coat with their symbol printed on the back. His face was more relaxed than before he left however, as if a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

And indeed a burden had been, now that Alphonse had his body returned to him. They were returning to Eastern Headquarters for the first time, hearing the news that Roy had bought a house there. Hawkeye and the others were bound to be there as well, so the two Elric's thought they could kill two birds with one stone, and visit them all.

The train rolled to a halt, and they waited until the people had dispersed so they could have room to climb out of the train themselves. The train station was busy and Edward had to take Alphonse's hand so he didn't lose him in the crowd. They reached the pavement and Edward hailed a nearby taxi.

Climbing into the back of it, Alphonse gave the directions that Winry had given them to the taxi driver, and sat back in his seat.

"Do you think he will be happy to see us?" Alphonse asked his brother. Edward shrugged slightly.

"The one thing I ever learnt when I was in the military, was that no-one is able to predict Roy Mustang" He sighed and fell silent. Alphonse frowned with concern.

His brother was thinking again.

Knock Knock 

Edward and Alphonse waited outside the large double story house. After a few moments the sky blue door opened and Roy Mustang stood there, his face showing that he was not at all surprised to see the two but was pleased all the same.

"I was wondering when you two would show up" He said, leading them into the house and shutting the door behind them.

"Still as annoying as ever" Edward sighed to himself, hanging his coat up on one of the hooks, Alphonse following suit with an amused look on his face.

They entered the living room, and Roy turned. Alphonse and Edward were shocked to see that his eye patch was missing and his eye was restored and looking like nothing had ever happened to it.

"W-What…" Edward was at loss for words. Roy smiled grimly.

"Hawkeye was telling me that the eye patch was dampening my spirits, or something like that" he said, ushering for them to sit down "She searched down an alchemist for me, he's not well known but he's talented" he tapped at his eye "I can't see out of it, but it gives me some of my dignity"

Edward snorted, sprawling comfortably back in the plush lounge "Please, you never had any dignity Mustang"

Roy smirked and Alphonse smiled weakly. His brother had only just returned to say hi to the man and already they were verbally sparring.

"Frankly you can't talk Edward, you spent most of your time breaking into places or breaking down my office door, I recall" Roy smirked "You did like me oh so much"

Edward blushed deeply and glowered at the man "I only broke down your doors because you always put me in such a bad mood, so technically it's your own fault!"

"Well, since we're on the subject of technicality" Roy began, a coy smirk playing at his lips. Alphonse sighed, obviously this conversation was going to lead to a fight, and he didn't want to get mixed up in another one of them.

"Brother, I'm going to go for a walk"

"Okay Al" Edward didn't break off his glaring with Roy, and waved his hand in dismissal. Alphonse rolled his eyes and left the room, heading out the front door and closing it behind him.

"Alphonse is looking healthy" Roy commented, attempting some mild conversation.

"Well, I take care of him, so what?"

"Must you think everything someone says is a challenge of some sort?" Roy asked with some exasperation. Edward scowled.

"When it's coming from you it usually is"  
Roy smiled slightly "A challenge? Coming from me? What need would I have to challenge you Edward?" a dark glint was in his obsidian eye "I could beat you every time"

Edward surged to his feet "What? Unlikely!"  
Roy got to his feet much more gracefully than the shorter blonde, and crossed his arms, the noticeable height difference obvious to Edward, and his stance faltered. The dark haired man stepped forward, his footsteps measured and smooth, until he stood close to the blond, looking down at him. Edward glowered, as the man spoke – voice laced with seriousness and purpose.

"…Likely"

Edward stared up at Roy for a moment, golden eyes clashing with obsidian for a moment, before Roy leant down. There was a soft pressure on Ed's lips, and his eyes went wide, shock making him freeze.

After a second in which he paused, Edward retaliated, returning the kiss. They broke off and Roy smirked.

"Like I said, you took your time"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly, a Cheshire cat smile placed delicately on his face.

"What can I say?" He said lightly "I was thinking"

_Fin_


End file.
